


Old Connections

by dwarrowdams



Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd writes to an old friend of her father's, Frideger the Red, to gain more insight into the needs of her people.  Set during a Fellowship Phase about two years after "Stowaway."
Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	Old Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this rather hastily to add to my Fellowship Phase forum post (if anyone finds their way here from there, hello!), but also because the idea of Frideger came into my head last night and wouldn't get out.
> 
> It's not noted explicitly in the text, but Frideger is nonbinary (in modern terms, they'd probably identify as agender) and uses they/them pronouns.

[ _written on fine parchment in meticulously elegant handwriting_ ]

To the honorable Frideger the Red, noble counselor among the Beornings,

Fair tidings from Dale!

I hope that this message finds you in good health and that fortune has kept you safe from the Viglundings and their ill deeds.

My letter to you serves a twofold purpose, which I shall explain in subsequent sections.

Firstly, I humbly seek your counsel and insight regarding the needs of our people. I have traveled a great deal these past years, spending most of my time among those of other cultures, and while I cherish the insight that they have given me, I also wish to know what concerns plague our people. I have learned some from my mother, but know that you are in contact with many others within our community who may offer additional insight, especially to the needs of those disabled due to battle. Given my current circumstances—and King Bard’s forthcoming Council of the North—I wish to know the needs of all Beornings in case I am ever called upon to speak for us. If you wish for compensation for this labor, please respond with an acceptable price so that we may sort out the details.

Secondly—and here I will write more plainly—I have seen more in my six-and-thirty summers than some have seen in a lifetime. These experiences have made me realize that I must make my feelings known to those important to me. We have not spoken since my father’s passing—nearly twenty years ago now—but I cannot go another day without telling you how much you have always meant to me. You were his dearest friend and have always been like an additional parent to me. I think of you often and hope that the years have been kind to you.

You would honor me greatly with a response. If you choose to do so, please direct it towards my farmstead in Dale, where I shall remain for the coming months.

Most Sincerely,

Eadgyd the Sad (nee “the Bold”)

Daughter of Ediulf the Pugnacious

* * *

  
  


[ _written on old parchment with a tremulous hand_ ]

  
  


My dear Eadgyd,

I did not think to hear from you again—not after I spent so long distancing myself from you and your siblings for fear of your mother’s reaction. Know that I only kept away because I did not want to damage the relationship that any of you had with your mother. She and I have never gotten along well, but kept peace out of our love for Ediulf. I believed that once he had passed, she would not want her children to have anything more to do with me.

I see now that this was a mistake. Swithun and I may be different as night and day, but she has always known that I care for you and your siblings as though you were my own blood. She would not have stopped me from keeping in contact with you. I had thought that it was too late and that you and Avina—and, in the earlier days, Eadgar (may his spirit rest among the trees)—would not wish to hear from me, but I have never been so glad to be wrong. Belatedly, I send my deepest condolences for Eadgar’s passing and my heartiest congratulations to Avina on her marriage to Hild and the birth of her first child. Send Frida my best as well whenever you see her next: from what I have heard, my young namesake has the adventurous spirit that your father and I had in our youth.

Regarding your need for counsel: of course I will help in whatever ways you need. You are like a daughter to me and I would rearrange the very stars if you asked me to do so. The only payment I desire is the continued updates on your doings and the doings of your family.

Please send tidings soon, as I suddenly find that I cannot wait for them any longer.

Waiting impatiently,

Frideger the Red

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be more Frideger coming in the future (possibly in the Eadgar Lives AU as well) because they were like an older sibling to Ediulf (Eadgyd's dad) and an additional parent/whatever the non-gendered equivalent of aunt/uncle is.
> 
> Also in case anyone wonders why Swithun doesn't like Frideger: she's concerned with propriety and is careful with her speech and actions, whereas Frideger is super chaotic and spent a number of years working as a mercenary, sometimes for less than savory causes, because they were orphaned pretty young and needed to survive. Frideger never had a problem with Swithun (she was their best friend's wife, after all, even if she was kind of a stickler sometimes), but she never liked Frideger's "look out for yourself and don't worry about dotting your Is and crossing your Ts" mentality. 
> 
> Will they both come to an understanding in their old age? Only time will tell, but if you know anything about me as a writer or a human being, you probably already know the answer (spoiler alert: it's "yes").
> 
> Also, Eadgyd normally introduces herself as "daughter of Swithun Beornraed" because a) her dad's dead and b) her mom's snazzy title gives it more cachet, but she didn't really want to mention her mom's name here for reasons stated above, hence her signing off as "daughter of Ediulf the Pugnacious."
> 
> Next up: more Eadgar Lives AU, plus probably a story from that one time Eadgyd gained five levels of exhaustion and couldn't walk. (For those not familiar with D&D, you die at six levels of exhaustion, so she was barely hanging on. Still managed to stab a spider, though, because she's a fucking badass even when her legs don't work.)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
